Tension
by mende5525
Summary: From the selected chapter of "Look After You" is the lemon scene you've all requested. For those of you who are just looking for lemons, please read about Courtney and Duncan's first time out by the lake!


A/N: OK here it is folks! For those of you how did read "Look After You" here's your much needed missing sex scene.

For those of you who haven't read the story and are just looking for smut (I know you're out there) this is Courtney and Duncan's first time together and Courtney's very first time! In this chapter Courtney had went to Gwen for a little fashion help (just to tease Duncan for one night) and arrives in a short skirt, tank top, fishnets, and leather boots. After a movie (where Courtney tortures him a bit) they all got the lake where Duncan plan to get a little pay back on Courtney for looking so hot.

So without further hesitation….enjoy!

* * *

**Tension**

By the time they arrived at Lake Wawanakwa Courtney's ears were ringing. Maybe she should just tell Duncan it had all been a joke, he'd let her off with that wouldn't he? She shook her head scolding herself. _'How long have you known Duncan?'_

It wasn't that Courtney minded Duncan making the moves on her or anything but now he had it in his mind that this was some kind of competition, one she was sure to lose. Courtney would never say it out loud but Duncan was absolutely hot and sexy. Every time they kissed her knees went weak and her face would be flushed. If they got into this silly game she'd probably fold within seconds and be completely vulnerable.

She jumped as Duncan ran up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Ready for some fun princess?"

So the games begin. Courtney turned to face him and put on her best confident smile. "Oh I'm ready, are you Duncan?"

Oh she was making this too easy. He gripped her lower back and pulled her hips to his and had to hold back his laughter as her face turned to shock and desire. "I'm very ready princess." With that said he released her… for now.

Courtney, being stubborn as ever, winked at him and motioned him to follow her to the other side of the lake so they could have some privacy, Gwen and Trent were too busy with each other to notice.

As they walked farther down the edge of the lake Courtney felt herself shake with anticipation and excitement. Shed' never done something this extreme with Duncan before but she trusted him with all her heart.

When she found the right spot she stopped and turned to him running her hands along his chest down to his stomach. Duncan only smiled down at her as the moon lit up her face and silhouette. "Remind me again why you chose to wear this?" He asked tugging at her skirt once and then dropping it.

Courtney bit her lower lip shyly before admitting, "I thought you might like it."

He snickered before running his hands up and down her back. "Anything you wear I like, but you certainly did make a nice switch up."

"Glad you think so," she said huskily, her hands stopping just above his belt.

Duncan took it one step further moving his hands under her tank causing her to shiver as his fingertips met her skin. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered in her ear, "But I'd really like to see you in nothing at all."

Courtney's body seemed to freeze up on him but he noticed it was mostly tension and when he pulled back enough to look in her eyes he could see she wanted it too. They both ached for the same thing and were both having trouble containing themselves.

Courtney finally let out a shaky breath as she looked up at him almost innocently and suggested, "Let's go skinny dipping."

Duncan had to bite back his cheer of victory as he nodded with a twinkle in his eye.

Courtney nodded back to him and was about to undress when Duncan noticed her hesitancy. She was nervous, shy and vulnerable. Duncan wanted to make sure she felt beautiful, because that's what she was. He gently made his way up to her and removed her shaking hand from the hem of her skirt.

He looked her deep in the eyes as if to let her know she could trust him and began to help her feel more comfortable. He began to unzip her big leather boots for her and helped her slip out of them, he then reached for her fishnets and pulled them off to reveal her naked legs. All the while Duncan kept his eyes connected to hers as she waited to see what he would do next.

Her breathing sped up as Duncan's hands hooked into the hem of her skirt and removed it. Her face went deep red and he continued to keep his hand on her hips slowly pushing up her tank top and lifting it over her head. Courtney shyly wrapped her arms around her tiny figure until she realized Duncan was still looking at her, not just her body, but all of her. All of who she was and what made her who she was.

Courtney, feeling more secure, took her hands and began to unbuckle his belt which caused his pants to automatically fall since they were already so baggy. Duncan simply kicked off his shoes and socks as she slid off his leather jacket and removed his skull t-shirt. She was about to remove his spiked collar until his hands stopped her.

"No, no, keep this on," He said walking towards the water. "It makes this whole thing a little kinkier."

Courtney's mouth dropped as she scoffed and rolled her eyes. Figures he had to ruin a good romantic moment. Her eyes bulged slightly as she saw his boxers fly past her. She was too embarrassed to look at his full naked form as she heard him dive into the water.

"C'mon princess you can't punk out now, it was your idea to go skinny dipping and I don't plan to be in here naked by myself."

Courtney shook herself determined to finish what she started as she called back, "OK here I come." She moved her hands behind her back about to unhook her bra when she wimped out and let her hands fall at her sides. She heard Duncan groan in disappointment.

"You big chicken!"

"I am not a chicken! Stop comparing me to Tyler!"

"Well then hurry up!"

He was getting impatient. At this Courtney only had another brilliant idea as she skipped down to the water and dived in leaving her bra and panties on. When she came back up she giggled at Duncan's confused expression. "What are you doing? That isn't naked," he said disapprovingly pointing at her bra.

Courtney shrugged carelessly. "This is as naked as I get."

Duncan made a fist and bit down on a knuckle. She was really dragging it out. "You're such a tease," he snapped harshly.

She giggled at his frustration. "If you want me naked so bad then why don't you do something about it?"

Duncan's body shot into overdrive at her suggestion as he gaped at her challenging stare. "Seriously?"

Courtney floated on her back giving Duncan a full view of her body. "Only if you think you're man enough."

Normally Duncan wouldn't back down from a challenge but his was certainly proving to be an obstacle. He had pictured Courtney naked many times before, he was a guy after all, but now he was actually getting nervous. He almost never got nervous around a girl, but Courtney wasn't just any girl. She was his princess and he didn't want to take advantage of her.

He slowly swam up to her and was about reach for her bra strap when his hands dropped at his sides. Courtney was confused by his lack of action and quickly became insecure. "What's wrong?" she asked worried about the answer.

Duncan exhaled before running his hands through his messy Mohawk. "Nothing… I'm just not sure I can do this."

Courtney felt stung by his words and had to distance herself from him before she started to cry. "Why? Is there something wrong with me?"

Duncan quickly snapped his head up realizing she had taken his words the wrong way. "No it's not you!" he swore.

"Is it because I'm a virgin or something?" asked Courtney her voice getting louder as she got more upset.

"What? No I love that you haven't done it yet, I love that you're not some whore. I just… I just…"

"Just what Duncan? Spit it out!" snapped Courtney throwing some water in his face.

"I don't think I'll be able to stop!" he finally admitted.

At first Courtney looked at him densely then finally got it. He meant if they kept going the way they were going he wasn't going to be able to control himself. Courtney understood he was trying to warn her, trying to make sure he didn't cross the line or do something without her permission.

She smiled seductively at him and wrapped her arms around his neck looking him dead in the eyes. "I don't want you to stop."

Duncan looked at her bug eyed and pulled back a little to study her face. She seemed to be serious but he couldn't understand why. "Are you sure?" he asked to make certain.

Courtney nodded latching herself even closer to him. "Duncan I love you, and if anyone was going to be my first I'd want it to be no one else but you." She saw that he still seemed nervous and only wrapped her arms tighter around him. "I trust you."

It felt so good to hear those words. Duncan tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her once deeply before finally un-strapping her bra. Courtney blushed madly as he ran his hands over them. He started kissing her so passionately that Courtney's head got dizzy and her whole body heated up. She moaned as Duncan began kissing and nipping at her neck.

Suddenly Courtney remembered something and stopped his hands from squeezing her breasts and looked at him anxiously. "What about Trent and Gwen?"

Duncan pulled back shocked. "I'm not sure a foursome is such a great idea, but if you really want to I- OWE!" Duncan was cut off by her kneeing him slightly in the groin.

**"I didn't mean that!** I meant what if they hear us?"

After getting past the pain between his legs Duncan shrugged. "Guess we'll just have to be real quiet then," said Duncan hooking his hand into the waistband of her panties. Courtney gasped as he began pulling them down. "That is if I can still perform after that low blow."

Courtney's eyes went hazy as she said in a shaky voice, "I thought you would've liked the rough stuff."

He chuckled before kissing her deeply and saying, "You ready?"

She nodded before quickly saying, "Just try to keep it down."

"I don't think you'll want **it** down princess."

Courtney didn't even get a chance to yell at him as the tension between the two finally broke.

Duncan immediately placed his lips over hers and began to explore her mouth with his tongue eagerly. He held her securely and ran his hands up and down her back. Courtney tugged at his Mohawk as their kissing continued to get more and more heated. She moaned when Duncan bit her lower lip and ran his tongue over it.

Duncan proceeded to nibble on her earlobe while his hands ran up and down the sides of her waist. Courtney buried her head into his shoulder where she started kissing and biting the sensitive areas of his neck. Her breasts were against his chest and Duncan immediately became hard as he felt her nipples turn into tight little buds.

He pulled her away to gaze at them. He ran his thumbs over the nipples playfully pinching them when he heard Courtney whimper. He loved hearing her be at his mercy and proceeded to take it further by bringing his mouth to a nipple and gently sucking.

Courtney's legs wobbled under her as the area between her legs started to ache and throb with pleasure. When Duncan's tongue started flickering around her nipple she felt the wetness bloom between her legs, causing her to moan in surprise.

Duncan heard her excitement and decided to feel it for himself. Keeping his mouth on her breast he dipped his fingers under the water and found the warmness between her legs and began to rub.

Courtney's hips bucked as soon as Duncan's fingers grazed her opening. She dug her nails in his shoulders anxious as to what he would do next. She panted heavily as his mouth continued to work its way around her swollen nipple and his index finger teased her clit.

Duncan felt her shudder violently when he inserted his finger into her woman hood. She was tight. He relaxed her by grabbing the back of her neck and kissing her deeply. Once he felt her relax he began to pump his finger in and out rhythmically. Courtney tore herself away from the kiss to throw back her head in a silent moan. No one had ever touched her there before and she felt as though she were on fire with the way Duncan's finger was moving inside her.

Duncan's erection turned harder as she began to moan more and more. He became more confident and decided to bring Courtney to her first climax. He placed his middle finger inside her along with his index and allowed his thumb to rub her clit.

By now Courtney couldn't hold back and started moving her hips against his fingers faster. She was so close. Courtney practically screamed as wave upon wave built up and exploded in extreme pleasure. Courtney's legs completely gave out and her muscles turned to jelly as she slumped against Duncan.

Duncan slipped his hands under her thighs and brought her legs around his waist where his erection settled right against her womanhood.

Courtney's hazy atmosphere shifted when she realized how hard and how big Duncan truly was. Her head shot up as she looked at him completely taken off guard.

Duncan could only grin back at her proudly.

Courtney hugged him slightly closer which immediately made Duncan groan since the warmth of her orgasm hit his erection. "Princess…you're really making it difficult for me to be patient."

She only smiled coyly at him as her hand disappeared under the water. Duncan's grip on her waist tightened as her hand began to wrap around his manhood. Courtney curiously ran her hand up and down his shaft to the head, every now and then giving it a firm squeeze earning her a low groan from Duncan.

She was hypnotized by his reactions. She'd never had this effect on another person before and it was making her desire for him stronger. She started to move her hand faster emitting a growl from Duncan.

Duncan knew he had to stop her soon before he completely lost it, but the feeling of her petal soft hands was making him crazy with lust, he never imagined something feeling so good.

Courtney began to pump her hand faster when his breathing turned into panting. She wanted to make him cum like he had done to her, but Duncan wasn't about to let her have her way. He moved his hips so his manhood slipped away from her grip and squeezed her thighs roughly. Courtney bit her lower lip and wrapped her arms securely around his neck.

Before both of them even realized it, they were rubbing against each other slowly and teasingly while continuing to kiss deeply. Courtney felt ready, she knew it was the perfect time and she needed Duncan now. To make her message clear, Courtney lifted her body higher and brought the tip of Duncan's erection to the center of her opening. Duncan immediately jerked forward and steadied her, making sure to look her in the eye to guarantee she was really ready. Once he had her approval he started to move in, she immediately tensed up upon feeling the tightness of his size.

Duncan felt her tense up and tried to move forward again, but now that she had tightened up, he knew he would only hurt her if he pushed it. He hugged Courtney closer to him and whispered in her ear, "Are you scared?" He could understand if she was, the first time for women was always a little painful and unnerving.

But Courtney shook her head. "I'm just nervous and overexcited all at the same time. I've been a virgin so long and I'm just…." She lifted her head off his shoulder to look him in the eyes. "I'm just really glad I waited for you to be my first."

Duncan couldn't even find the right words to express to her as he simply replied, "Right back at you babe."

He quickly took her mouth in his and moved in once she relaxed. Courtney's mouth tore away from his as her face scrunched up in discomfort. She panted heavily as Duncan continued to stretch her, she could've sworn Duncan was all the way in but when she looked down she realized that he was only half way in. Was she too small? No she was still just **so** tense.

_Relax Courtney, _she thought to herself exhaling deeply. Once she let all her air leave her body she felt something inside her fall away as Duncan managed to push all the way inside her. Courtney dug her nails in his back as the pain finally hit her. It wasn't pain that she couldn't handle, but she also didn't want to deal with it for too long either.

When Duncan tried moving she dug her nails into him further. "Slow, please," she begged of him choking on her own voice. Duncan nodded and gradually moved back and forth not wanting to cause her anymore pain. Courtney was glad they were in the water since it was almost acting as a lubricant and easing the sting between her legs and within her inner walls.

As Duncan continued to move Courtney started to feel more at ease and was glad to know that her body was capable of doing this. Courtney's peacefulness was soon interrupted by a wave of pleasure so intense that she gasped out loudly.

Duncan looked at her worriedly. "Did I hurt you?" He had started to move a little swifter thinking she'd be ok, now he wondered if he started moving too fast too soon. He was surprised when Courtney quickly shook her head and bounced her hips against him eagerly. Duncan groaned as he felt himself sink into her so slickly and warmly. Courtney moaned and purred against him begging, "Keep going."

Duncan did just that, moving in and out of her with more speed and more force. The sensation was overwhelmingly wonderful as he heard Courtney begin to moan and whimper in pleasure. He became even harder and started to thrust against her harder, loving the way she felt wrapped around his manhood.

Courtney continued to shout out in pleasure as Duncan's thrusts only continued to build up more and more. She felt another orgasm coming on, only this time it was bigger and more ready to explode. She could feel it so close that she began moving her hips with Duncan causing her inner walls to throb and contract, she was coming and she was coming hard. Duncan immediately felt the movement of her walls moving around his erection and knew he was going to cum soon. He quickly pumped into her as much as possible before pulling out and allowing himself to cum, he heard Courtney scream and felt her claw the hell out him as she came too. He could feel her legs shaking badly around him as she continued to let the wave of her climax crash over her body.

He was also shuddering with extreme satisfaction as he tried to stand steady. He was glad for the water since it allowing him to float slightly in his now weakened state. He wrapped his arms around Courtney and rubbed her back lovingly. Courtney only continued to shake as she let her body regain itself; she was so amazingly sensitive that the water and Duncan's body were the greatest comfort she could ask of.

As she continued to rest in Duncan's arms she felt him kiss her neck and whisper to her, "I love you."

She sighed in heavenly bliss and whispered back, "I love you too."

And she meant it as the thoughts of her virginity being gone lay with her peacefully. She knew she had made the right choice at the right time, and she couldn't wait to do it again!

**Some time later…**

"What have you guys been up to?" asked Gwen sitting next to Trent on the hood of her car.

Courtney and Duncan blushed slightly before both saying, "Nothing."

As they all got ready to go back home Gwen whispered to Trent, "Someone should tell them they're not as quiet as they think."

* * *

A/N: So what'd you guys think? Please be nice, and please don't ask me when I'll update "Stay on Your Side," I don't know when! Just be patient!


End file.
